


Little Talks

by routesphere



Category: Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chatting & Messaging, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8331379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/routesphere/pseuds/routesphere
Summary: It started with a little push, a sneaky childhood friend, an app and a whole lot of social engagements to change your life course.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I play too much interactive games, (yes Mystic Messenger included). Also inspired by some fics that focused only chats. I dont know what is it called.. 
> 
> This work is entirely done in mobile phone, therefore the shortness of each chapter. Meant to kick me back in writing habit. First language isn't English.

Jason Todd isn't one of those students who likes to be part of organization, or to be part of anything. He spends most of the time in the library or when the library is closed, in the dorms. Without this nerdy introvert tendencies, he wouldn't get a score worthy enough for scholarship. He considers himself lucky and ever so grateful for he can attend engineering school in Gotham University. For four years he has to keep the scholarship, or else _sayonara_ to his life and dreams. In order to do that, the scholarship program lists him tasks which he has to complete to refresh the scholarship each year. Those tasks are pretty easy, such as doing an internship in the 3rd year in the automotive branch of Wayne Enterprise, joining leadership program in 2nd year, and so on. Easy peasy right? The scholarship basically controls his life during the whole 4 years in university. The reasons stated in the files are to shape his character as Wayne Scholar and to prepare him to embrace the real world. Jason read it as for him to socialize and to say goodbye to his hermit life.  


Jason is still a freshman. He has only at beginning of the list. For first year he has one task, which has to be completed in the end of the year. He didn't thought about it much. He focused more on adapting to the new place and immersing in his new studies. But as the year rolls, the deadline is approaching. He has to do it. For his first ever task, he has to be assigned in an organization. Any organization that's formed and recognised by the campus, and only one is sufficient. For those who love extra campus activity, that's easy, especially that it's only one. But this is Jason. All his academic life he never been a part of organization. He loves to be free and doing whatever he wants, _who doesn’t_? Joining is easy, but keeping up with the activity is why he avoids recruitment. Now he has to join one, or else he would drop out just by the first year. Damn it...  


He turned on his phone and opened facebook app.  


_Kara Zor El is active_  
  


**Jason Todd** : hey  


**Kara Zor El** : hey jay, what's up?  


**Jason Todd** : Need to get into an organization. Don't ask.  


**Kara Zor El** : ...mmkay. The right organization for you. Not much people and not much activity. Got it.  


**Jason Todd** : thanks I know I can rely on you  


**Kara Zor El** : no probs for my one and only nerd. ;) So I'll get you the application after class tomorrow then let's meet in the canteen?  


**Jason Todd** : sure. See ya.  


The next day after class Jason went to the Engineering canteen to meet Kara. 15 minutes passed when Kara arrived. Jason didn't complain, Kara is in different major despite in the same school.  


Kara sat in front of Jason. The blond had a bright smile, she's handling Jason some sheets of papers. Jason didn't ask why the smile, he guessed that she's probably happy Jason is going in her path. She's a very active student, she's joined a lot of clubs and organization. Which makes Kara the perfect person he would ask about this situation.  


"So you're part of this organization?" Jason asked while skimming through the application form.  


"Of course!" Kara made a look as if Jason's question was obvious.  


"’For more inquiries ask 'Dick'’. Is that a real name?"  


"Ohh Dick? Kind of. But believe me his name doesn't reflect his personality."  


"Ok I will believe you,"  


Jason took his time to fill the form. After 10 minutes, he gave it to Kara. "So what should I do now?"  


"Just wait until someone contact you!" Kara stood up looking satisfied. "Gotta go now, got clubs to attend,"  


Jason thanked Kara then watched her left.


	2. Chapter 2

A week later Jason received a text from an unknown number.  


> Hello there, my name's Dick Grayson. I represent Titans. I am texting you to inform that you're accepted as Titans new member. Congrats! I Hope we get to know each other! Lets meet today after class at Titans HQ. See ya there! you'll never regret joining!  
> 

_Received 1.43 pm_  
  


Jason stared at the text he opened at 3.30 pm. Classes ended an hour ago for him. He rarely get a text so he rarely checked his phone unless he wants to use.  


He felt many complications after reading the text. First, Jason expected the text to be formal or _normal_ organisation style, but this one is cheesy. Second, he couldn't believe the Dick guy in the form the one who texted him. Third or the biggest problem is that they require him to meet after class which could be now. If the Dick guy is in front of him he would probably punch him for asking so suddenly. He should've sent the text yesterday. Not today, just _hours_ before meeting. Jason curses himself. Its good that today he doesn't have much to do. What if the next day when he's busy and they require him to meet? Such an organisation that isn't organised in time is the one he's joining. Ironically.  


He probably clutched his phone too hard, some people stared at him while passing by. Jason tried to ignore them while opening the FB app.  


**Jason Todd** : can't believe there's a titans meeting today!  
**Jason Todd** : they just told me TODAY  
**Jason Todd** : yes I got in, but that's not the point  
**Jason Todd** : are you going to the meeting today?  
**Jason Todd** : where the fuck is Titans HQ?  


No answer. Kara's last seen was 6 hours ago. Jason gave up immediately, knowing Kara probably left her phone at the dorm. Which now only one way to solve his problem. No, he didn't want to search the place on his own, the campus is big. No way he's tiring himself just to search one particular place.  


He typed on his phone again.  


> I got accepted? Hurray, I'm so lucky. Sorry, where's the HQ?  
> 

_Sent 3.51 pm_  
  


> Do I sense a hint of sarcasm? Its in the field science building, third floor, right wing. We have a sign in the front door!  
> 

_Received 3.52 pm_  
  


> Cool!  
> 

_Sent 3.53 pm_  
  


> See ya there!  
> 

_Received 3.53 pm_  
  


Jason placed his phone and took out his bike. Its gonna be a long ride to Field Science. It's located at the way back of the university. Far from other schools. Perfect.  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos! Guess you're stuck with me? I have the chapters already ahead but for it won't spam the tag, I will update once every 2 or 3 days. Also I updated the summary.

Arrived in the building, his phone buzzed.  
  


**artemisia** : drop in to the office today?

**redhoods** : I can't. What's up?

**artemisia** : do I need a reason to see you?  


Jason took a moment to reply while turning to the stairs. Artemis is like a big sister to him. She probably misses him.  


**redhoods** : ah yeah I'll try to make it after the meeting.

**artemisia** : relax, dummy. I'm not mad.

**artemisia** : did I read it right? A meeting? Since when you join such social activity?

**redhoods** : I'll explain later.  


Jason almost bumps into a student. That's why he's not really comfortable walking while texting. He almost reached the third floor.  


**redhoods** : ok wait for me after work? I'm sure the meeting won't be that long.

**artemisia** : okay but don't expect me to wait if you show up too late.  


Jason smiled at his phone. He knew well that Artemis will wait for him.  


He searched for the room on the third floor. He made a note how the floor just looks like any other floor with classroom and labs. It didn't look like typical rooms for clubs and organization. There's no noise and dirt whatsoever. He remembered when he's accompanying Kara to do sight-seeing for clubs. It was _chaos_ and he decided to retreat just after checking in into a jazz club. Okay maybe he was lost? He double checked Dick's message and the signs in the walls. Yes he's in the right building. So it’s indeed the HQ in here. But why? There's something fishy about this organization just by the place of the HQ. Here Jason reminded himself that he actually didn’t know much about the organization he's joining. He only needed the organization for completing his scholarship task, nothing more so he didn’t bother. If it’s good enough that Kara recommends him, then he trusted Kara's judgment. Or maybe he should re-think about it.  


Too late now. After walking through the whole wing of the floor, the room he's searching finally appeared in the corner end. It has a sign T.I.T.A.N.S in white board on the door. Without further ado, he turned the handle and opened the door.  


The room didn't look like a classroom, office or any of rooms Jason entered in this campus. It seemed like the room is specifically designed for only this room's purpose, much to Jason's surprise. Near the door there were sofas and rugs with shapes of animals. The walls has its own wallpaper. The size of the room was much bigger than Jason expected from outside. Jason stretched his neck looking around this room or headquarter which now makes sense. Is that a small kitchen? Also there's a huge flat tv. Jason wanted to know more of what the place owns. But he has to be distracted by a figure, standing before the window between all sorts of bonsais. The person's back was facing Jason. It seemed they didn't notice Jason's coming. Jason looked around to make sure there's no other person in the room. Ok so it's only him and this person. Jason noticed the person was wearing an ear piece. Made sense not to hear him coming.  


"Excuse me?" Jason said his first words in the room while coughing a bit.  


The person unplug his ear piece then turned around. Blue eyes meeting his. Jason's heart skips a beat.  


The boy with raven hair smiles at him.  


"Ohh you're finally here!"  


Jason actually could sense that his mouth is hanging. But he couldn't return it nor could form words immediately to reply. It took a whole minute for them to stare at each other until finally Jason said. "Yeah, I am Jason, Jason Todd. New member," he said, his words pouring out. "But I guess you already know that," he looked at him now quite confused.  


"Correct! You're a smart one you know?"  


Jason chuckled a bit awkwardly, didn't know how to respond it.  


"Can you guess who I am?"  


Jason contorted his face, thinking, "it seems like you're waiting for me and you already know my name. Before I came here I got text by someone called Dick Grayson. So either you are-- Grayson, or Grayson assigned someone else to meet me," the latter is kind of impossible because in the text Grayson said 'see you' and by the text he seemed like a friendly person so he's less likely to assign someone else to do the greeting.  


Grayson chuckled, took his phone with the ear pieces then walked approaching him. "Cute! Also just call me Dick!"  


Jason tried not to frown. It's been a while someone is complimenting his look.  


"Okay, Dick."  


"Nice to meet you, Jason,"  


They exchanged hand shake.  


"So, where's everyone?"  


"Everyone? You mean others? They're probably went home or has assignments or attending other club meetings or--"  


"What I mean is why they aren't here? Isn't this a meeting?" the way Dick talked while his eyes wonders around was so cute actually but Jason decided to interrupt. "And sorry for interrupting,"  


"It's fine! I tend to talk a lot, sorry," Dick said while scratching his head. "Also don't be so formal. I mean we're not really far apart. I am a third year student and you're a freshmen. See?"  


Jason let out a chuckle. This person, who's now practically his senior, is kind of amusing.  


"That's the spirit!" Dick laughed with him. "Anyways, welcome to Titans! I hope we get along!"  



	4. Chapter 4

**redhoods** : on my way there!  


Jason didn't wait for the reply, he quickly pushed the pedal of his bike leaving the building. It was quite late. Almost 6 pm. Yeah not that late. Artemis’s shift ended like 30 minutes ago and she could wait inside the building before it is closed, but somehow he felt how late it is. The sun was almost setting. The temperature was dropping. He felt the rush of air passing through him while he bikes through. The scenery around him was amazing, with forest and fields stretched from each sides. He never feel like this before, sinking into his surrounding. He's always so busy and almost ignorant to care about this little things. He quickened his ride. The cold air hit his face but he felt warm inside.  


The scenery changed into buildings, he's back in the main part of the campus. 10 minutes in and he's close to Artemis' office building. He didn't need to park his bike because Artemis was waiting in front.  


"Good you've arrived. I was just about to leave"  


Jason dropped from his bike and walked beside Artemis. "Sorry, didn't thought it was that long,"  


"Did something happened?"  


"You mean aside the meeting or what happened in the meeting?" asked Jason confused.  


"The latter. You seem.. joyful,"  


"Joyful?" Jason almost scoffed. He didn't mean the word, he's used to Artemis' play of words, it's the reason why Artemis said that.  


"Yes. Explain to me everything that happened in the meeting,"  


Jason smiled. Artemis can be very possessive, but Jason used to that too.  


"So it’s not actually a meeting. It’s just.. an introduction for me. So only me meeting this guy."  


"This guy?" Artemis raised one eyebrow.  


"Yeah he's in charge for new members. You know I'm confused when you said joyful because I actually should look like I'm angry,"  


"And why would you be angry?"  


"Because turns out the organization isn't chill at all. It's volunteering, charity and work every week. Also frequent meetings to prepare those charities,"  


"Shouldn't you know about it before?"  


"Yes I am stupid to trust Kara too much I'm gonna make her pay," Jason clutched the handle of the bike.  


"Calm down. A guy shouldn't threat his girlfriend like that,"  


"She's not my girlfriend,"  


"Just kidding. But you shouldn't think negatively. Maybe Kara just wants the best for you. Look at you now, just engaged in your first social meeting. Despite your annoyance you look happy. May I guess that this have something to do with the guy you've met?" Artemis smiled now, teasingly. This is one of her side that she only showed it to Jason.  


Jason tried to fight a blush. Wait why he's blushing?  


"Don't pretend to me. I know you like both genders,"  


Her rare smile made him reluctant to show annoyance.  


"Okay if you want to know the guy so much,"  


"Well I want to see the guy that sparks my little bird's interest,"  


They stopped at the intersection, waiting for the green light. Jason fished out his phone.  


"He kind of added my facebook after that,"  


He showed Dick's profile picture on his Facebook page.  


"Ohh that's your type?"  


"Yeah he's cute. He's funny, has funny accent, talks a lot."  


Artemis smiled wider.  


"What?" It felt weird to talk about.. whatever this is to her. Usually they just talk about work or study.  


"I don't want to state the obvious," she said, her strides were wide so she's ahead from the bike. "My advice is to engage more social contact with this guy,"  


Jason stared at her, couldn't believe what he just heard. Did Artemis just approved that he should go after Dick?  


"So, to celebrate your first organization and your first crush," Artemis said the last word teasingly, "I'll treat you with your favourite snack," she turned to enter a bakery that happened to be around.  


Jason smiled. Sweet, she's going to treat him bread.  


(*********)  


Jason arrived in his dorm, quickly throwing himself on the bed. After eating meatbuns with Artemis while watching a small street show in the park. He considered this a goodnight. Until he remembered his assignments for tomorrow. He groaned. He hasn't been a semester as freshmen and he still couldn't get used to the fact that there's assignments and reports everyday.  


His phone buzzed. Maybe this is a good reason not to sleep.  


Its not from Kara through FB, or Artemis through kik. Its from the app that he installed from Titans HQ.  


> -T.I.T.A.N.S Messenger-

As cheesy as that sounds it's actually a secret app that's only for titans members. He didn't even told Artemis about this. It is distributed only for the member and it is required for the members to install it as a form of communication. Jason has refused. He didn't need a new messenger app to fill his phone memory. He also not comfortable in groupchats, but again its a requirement for each member. Also you can still send personal messages.  


He had muted the groupchat the first time he opened the app. Okay, after Dick registered him. Okay, secretly. He didn't want to be seen as antisocial. Even though it's a fact.  


The phone buzzed because it is from the pm notification. He checked the group chat first, the blaring red pop up was annoying. He needed to get rid of it. Also, there's probably something that he must reply. Like replying to the welcome messages. Which was exactly what he's seeing right now.  


"Thanks everyone," he sent. He didn't bother who said the welcome, it is mostly everyone so its fine. He didn't bother staying so he quickly exit the chat window. He didn't care if he's considered rude. He already said to Dick about his problem with group message. Yeah, Dick. Wonder what's he doing right now.  


Opening the PM it's actually from Dick. Surprisingly.  


**nightwingingit** : I hope you have a goodnight?  


**redhoods** : is it a goodnight to have a report and 2 essays for tomorrow?  


**nightwingingit** : that depends. if you're cozy in your apartment, and not working.  


**redhoods** : I still live at the dorm.  
**redhoods** : It is cramped here.  
**redhoods:** You're working?  


**nightwingingit** : ahh yeah I forgot freshmen have those dorms. Yeah kind of. Its the place I worked as intern. But they kinda liked me so they keep me.  


**redhoods** : yeah people tend to keep things they like. It gives them security.  


**nightwingingit** : _typing.._

**nightwingingit** : you're something you know that?

**nightwingingit** : maybe someday we can keep each other?  


Jason stared at his screen. Fully in sitting in position. He didn't know how to respond to that aside than fighting not to blush.  


**nightwingingit** : ok that's actually a lot for tomorrow. Your assignments.  


**redhoods** : yeah I actually done half of it.  


**nightwingingit:** lol I know how that feels. Keep it until the deadline.  


**redhoods** : exactly  


**nightwingingit** : you know what to keep your spirit? Tune in to Gotham Ears in 10 minutes.  


**redhoods** : why would I do that?  


**nightwingingit** : I'm gonna treat you something that is better than texting and more than a phone call.  


The next thing Jason did was to sit in front of his desk. Opened his laptop. Placed his books. Opened the radio app then tune in to one of the top frequencies in Gotham.  


Then he heard it. Dick Grayson's voice broadcasting through. In the next hours he's doing his assignments while being accompanied by that funny voice, bread treated by Artemis, and a hot chocolate. Now _this_ is a goodnight.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (slowing down because there's jaydick week 3 going. please check it out, its really interesting.  
> nanowrimo is coming up real fast, I have my characters and background almost set. thanks to this fic and your support for keeping me writing)


	5. Chapter 5

Kara replied Jason's message the next day.  


**Kara Zor El** : sorry, left my phone in the dorm. Came back late. Slept right away.  


**Kara Zor El:** there was a meeting yesterday? :o  


**Kara Zor El** : gosh, they often hold sudden meetings. but usually the meetings aren't compulsory so you don't have to go.  


**Kara Zor El** : did you go? How was it? :o  


Jason read that in the morning while having breakfast. He's making sure Kara got the "seen" notice. He refused to forgive Kara right away. After having breakfast with hot milk and few croissants he left for school. His breakfast choice wasn't the most healthy. Artemis had nagged him about the amount of sugar he consumed in the morning. Jason didn't care. He argued the sweetness giving him positivity in the morning.  


The whole class today went well. He submitted all his essays, received another compliment from solving a problem in Prof. Baz's class, not really extraordinary. His phone buzzed a few times in the afternoon. He thought it was Kara so he ignored all of it.  


(********)  


**thetroiagirl** : that new kid hasn't reply?  
**nightwingingi** t: yeah. messaged him few times. I suppose he was busy.  
**thetroiagirl** : maybe next time.  
**nightwingingit** : yeah  
**thetroiagirl** : well see you at the canteen!  


(********)  


After class, when he's about to go to the library, he bumped into Prof. Baz.  


"Hey where you going?"  


This professor tended to be informal around his students outside class.  


"Hi, Professor. Going to the library,"  


"Isn't final exam still a long way?"  


"Doing some assignments," Jason tried not to roll his eyes or showing rude gestures. He couldn't believe a professor associates library with studying because of exams.  


"That can hold, there's a faculty event in the canteen. Everyone in the engineering faculty is invited!"  


"Even Professors?" Jason wished he didn't say that. Damn his mouth. "Sorry, Professor. But I didn't get the note. And I don't think--"  


"There's food!" Prof. Baz interrupted. "Don't students love free food? Come on!" Prof. Baz circled him over his shoulder then dragged him in the direction away from the library. Jason sighed, couldnt believe his fate. He didn't have any chance, knowing refusing a professor's invitation is rude especially if they drag you over.  


(*********)  


It's a faculty party. Welcoming new members of a co-op. Yes, new members. He can't believe in 2 days he's joined 2 organisation. A new record for his life.  


He barely knew anyone. It's a entire school thing, so it didn’t just filled with students from his major. He's too ashamed from hanging out with the professors attending the party (god he's such a nerd) so he just stood there awkwardly alone near one of the food tables. Better eat until full (do not waste an opportunity of free food) and then go home. There's no alcohol, _of course_ , made his mood much gloomy. If only there's someone he can talk to, if only someone like Dick Grayson is in this school. If only everyone have a smile like Dick Grayson, have a laugh like him, have a charm like him. Then he'd be comfortable talking with them. Wait why is he thinking of him.  


"Jason, JASON!!"  


Jason turned around to see Kara. His mood wasn't any better. "You don't have to shout!"  


"But I was calling you from far away. Guess you're still mad at me?"  


Jason didn't want to admit that his mind was busy with the thoughts of a raven haired boy with tan skin yesterday. "Yes what do you want?"  


Kara clicked his tongue. "You're such a drama queen. Don't pretend that you don't like joining Titans and blame me,"  


"Well that's an awfully smart deduction. Of course I blame you. You didn't tell me it is a lot of work,"  


"Ohh come on! You'll thank me how your life will change!"  


"My life will change just because of a single organisation? I am the drama queen and you.. what are you a cliché college story writer?"  


There's a snicker coming from their side.  


"I didn't know our conversation is an entertainment."  


"Oops sorry!" Said the new voice.  


"Hey, Cassie. Sorry that you have to see this,"  


"Its okay. He's funny,"  


"Jason, this is my friend, Cassie. Cassie this is Jason,"  


Jason reluctantly made a hand shake. He didn't get introduced to Kara's friends often. It's mostly because he didn't want to.  


"Cassie is also a Titans member," said Kara after they both shake hands.  


"How interesting,"  


"You didn't go to the lunch today. Everyone was looking for you," said Cassie ignoring Jason's sass.  


"They did?"  


"Well I was texting you because of that!" Kara said arms crossed.  


"Sorry I didn't check my phone all day," because of a certain blond _I was purposefully ignoring_. He continued on his mind while his eyes drilling at Kara. "So what now? I got kicked out of the organisation because I didn't attend one bloody meeting?"  


"It's fine. We didn't attend the lunch too." said Cassie, calming Jason's anger with the swift of her hand, "They used to do that, you know. Make meetings, hanging out often." said her. "They just wondered about you since you're a new member and all,"  


Jason came back to his sense and understood the situation. "I am sorry. I'll make it next time,"  


"It's fine it's fine!" Cassie said, smiling. "If Kara hasn't told you. Even Titans is an organisation, we are all just friends. So don't hesitate to hang out with us!"  


"Kara hasn't told me. But someone else has,"  


"Dick Grayson right?"  


"Yes,"  


"He's a really nice guy. It's best decision for placing him to welcome new members!"  


"Yeah he does. He treated me ice cream one time," said Kara.  


"Yeah he's like everyone's perfect senior."  


There's a pause and Jason wondered if the three of them actually imagining Dick Grayson's face in their heads.  


"Okay got to go, my friend's calling. Nice to meet you, Jay,"  


Cassie said before leaving them.  


"Okay now we're square?" "Okay _I am sorry_. Square?" Kara corrected.  


"Not entirely. Tell me more about this Dick guy. Everyone seems to like him?"  


"Who doesn't? I mean, I don't like him as if I have a crush on him. But you get the idea,"  


"Yeah," Jason poured another juice in his cup. His face looked stern.  


"He's single, completely available,"  


Jason chugged down his drink. "Why you telling me that?"  


"You said you want to know about him,"  


"I didn't say that,"  


"Whatever, you're unbearable,"  


"Glad to be of service,"  


(********)  


After saying bye to Kara, he headed back home. Stopping by to a convenience store to buy bread, he fished out his phone for the first time after morning.  


There's indeed notifications from the group app. Including a PM from Dick.  


**redhoods** : sorry just checked my phone.  


He looked back on the isle only for seconds when his phone buzzed again.  


**nightwingingit** : its fine!  
**redhoods** : I'll make it up, tomorrow?  
**nightwingingit** : I think most of the group is busy tomorrow  
**nightwingingit** : but I am free  
**redhoods** : cool.  
**nightwingingit** : so tomorrow?  
**redhoods** : yeah  
**nightwingingit** : at the main canteen?  
**redhoods** : sure!  
**nightwingingit** : okay, see ya tomorrow jason!  
**redhoods** : see ya, dick!  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I hope you like this chapter! I am really sorry for the slow pace. ^^; do stick around, I have a lot planned in this. I've made some illustrations in my instagram account @redbluehearts )


End file.
